Pushing Threw
by Ichi-Berry15
Summary: Ichigo has lost both his parents and is left to raise this his twin sisters and orphan Nel. Things only become more complicated when the new student has his eyes set on our carrot top. YAOI and LEMON, GrimmIchi pairing. Better summary inside.
1. Prolog

**AN:This idea came to me about a week ago, and I'm just now typing it up. I've been very busy lately with drama so I'm making time to update all my stories over this next week. I'm on spring break with no homework so I hope to get all my stories updated! Please go along with the writing its a little confusing but all will make sense in time. I promise. I'm very sorry for the title, it was last minute. Also check out my other stories please!**

**WARNING! : This is a YAOI story(in time) so those of you that do not like YAOI don't bother to read this. It's that simple. There is Character deaths(I'm sorry again), cursing, and there might me dark themes. Again this is all being written as I come up with it. There will be LEMON! I will warn you of those parts for those that are not comfortable reading those scenes. This story is rated M.**

**Summary: Ichigo has lost both his parents and is now raising his two younger sisters and an orphan he took in. To busy between school, family, and work will Ichigo be able to take on all this pressure and still be able to make time to spare for the new kid? Why is the new kid so interested in bugging him all the time. Find out here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters (sadly)**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prolog:<p>

Her death had taken a toll on all of us. Little Yuzu cried for days on days and brave Karen dried her tears. I myself became detached from everyone and blamed myself for the accident. But who took it the worse was the loving husband and father, Isshin Kurosaki. The overzealous man had been so heartbroken over his wife that he would occupy all of his time in his work, finding every excuse to avoid the family that waited for him at home. He still loved his three children very much and convinced himself that he didn't blame his eldest son for the death of his wife but he could not be around them.

When he wasn't at work he was locked away in his room drinking away his sorrows, leaving his elder son to care for his two twin sisters. Ichigo soon took over every chore and responsibility that he could to keep their home together and keep his sisters happy. When he got older he got a job to help support his single father.

Last year, Isshin was diagnosed with type two liver cancer. Upon the news their father was relieved from work and soon admitted into a hospital. Ichigo took on a second job during his freshman year to keep money coming into the home, he didn't want to rely on his father's life earns and instead save that money to put towards the girls futures.

**February 2011**

Ichigo was on his daily paper route, early in the morning. The air was cold on his face as he jogged down the road distributing newspapers throughout his section of the Katakura area. Slipping in the last paper Ichigo cut through the park to get home. He had finished his route for the day and he had the weekend off so that meant he could take an extra shift at the diner. With his father in the hospital Ichigo took on as many jobs and shifts as he could. He didn't care if it interfered with school; he was smart and got top marks in school. The teachers new his situation so they didn't give him a hard time as long as he got his assignments in and kept his grades up.

So caught up in his thoughts, the teen didn't notice when he was being followed until he felt a tug on his jacket. Turning around, deep orchard browns eyes locked onto sullen gray ones.

"Is there something wrong?" The teen bent down and asked the sea green haired little girl. She looked to be about six or seven years old and wore a long over sized green hoodie that huge lose on her small child frame. Her hair was a mess and came framed hair face and her bangs hung low enough to cover her eyebrows. She had a rather large birth mark that spread across he nose from eye to eye. _Was the kid homeless?_

The little girl just stared up at the teen's unruly orange hair. "What's your name?" Ichigo tired with a soft appearance to get a response from this kid. "Where 're your parents?" Large grey pools looked up into the teen's eyes gazing into deep chocolate but left the impression that she wasn't quite their mentally.

Glancing down at his watch, Ichigo took count of the time and realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. "Wait here for your mommy okay?" Ichigo rose from his knees getting ready to make his leave when he felt another tug at his jacket. _This kid was gonna make him late! But . . . maybe she doesn't have a family to come get her. I'm sure no parent would let their kid walk around outside in nothing but a sweetshirt. Fuck._ Bending down to be at the nameless girls height Ichigo lifted his hand to rest it in the little girls hair. When he rubbed her hair soothingly she pushed against his large hand to look up at him again.

"Do you have any parents?" Charcoal colored eyes widened a bit then directed their gaze to the ground. Ichigo watched on as the little girl shock his head back and forth as he kept his gaze on the ground. "Do you want to come home with me?" _I know this is crazy but I can't just leave the kid out here by herself. She'll die in this cold weather. _Snapping out of his thoughts Ichigo looks back into the small girl's eyes as she shakes her head up and down frantically. Grabbing the small hand into his, Ichigo leads them to the Kurosaki residents.

**July 2011**

"Can you believe it? Nel said she had been watching Ichi-nii do his paper route when she approached him because she liked his hair color." Yuzu goes on to tell their father about their new house guest that Ichigo had brought home back in February. Nel's mother had died giving birth to her and her father was a drunk that beat her and neglected her. She slipped out the house to get away from one of his drinking outburst. When she came back their apartment was surrounded by big red trucks and adults running around frantically. She had learned that her father had died in a fire and took off before she could be spotted.

"I hope I get to meet this little guy soon." Isshin gives his little girls a soft smile from his hospital bed. It was a weekend and Yuzu and Karen were making their regular visits. "Why isn't my darling son here again?" Isshin asks innocently.

"He said someone else got sick and he took their shift. He said he'll try to drop by tomorrow or sometime next week." Karen informs her idiot father. After he was diagnosed he opened up to the family again. "Come on Yuzu, we got to lest goat face rest some."

"Okay, bye dad," Yuzu leans over to her father and kisses him on the cheek goodbye.

"Goodbye my little angels! Be sure to tell your brother to come see me." Isshin sends off his two daughters with a warm smile.

**August 2011**

"Ichigo," Isshin said to his only son with the utmost seriousness.

Surprised by his father's sudden seriousness, Ichigo gives the man his undivided attention. Today Ichigo had come by himself after one of weekend shifts at the diner.

"Ichigo, please listen to me. The doctor said I won't make it to the end of the month." Isshin waited for Ichigo take in the information and continued. "I'm glad you came today because I am too much of a coward that I did not have the heart to tell this to your sisters. Before I pass on,"

"Dad- " Isshin cut off Ichigo's interruption

"Now let me finish. I wanted to say. . .I'm sorry son. I wasn't much help after your mother died and I put so much responsibility on you even though you were so young. What I've done in my past is nothing I'm proud of. But I want you to promise me something." Isshin paused to make sure Ichigo was paying attention. When he nodded his head Isshin continued, "Will you promise me that you'll stay in school and go to college."

"I promise dad." Ichigo was seated next to his father's bed clutching his hand. Even though there dad wasn't really there for them while they were growing up didn't mean Ichigo did love his father with all his heart.

"Ichigo, my darling son, I love you."

"I love you too old man." Tears sliding down tanned cheeks, Ichigo gave his father the warmest smile he could muster up.

"Take care of your sisters and Nel, okay. Make sure to let your sisters know I'm sorry and I love them, will you?" Isshin ran his hand across Ichigo's cheek to whip away the tears he shed.

"I will."

**Late August 2011**

****Everyone was seated around the kitchen table eating dinner listening to Yuzu go own about her day at school, when the phone went off. "Sorry Yuzu, I'll get it." Ichigo rose from the table to get the house phone that sat in the hallway outside the kitchen and den.

"Hello, Kurosaki residents." Ichigo resisted the greeting over the house phone.

"Yes, is this the eldest son Ichigo?" An older woman's voice asks sympathetically over the phone.

"Yes . . .?"

"I'm deeply sorry to inform you that your father, Isshin Kurosaki passed away late last night." Frozen to the spot those words repeated themselves over and over inside the teens head.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its sad and I'm evil. Also I don't like how short this chapter is but I can't think of anything else to put in. I'll just have to do better.<strong>

**But now I must type up the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So SORRY it took so long to get this chapter up. To tell the truth I had finished this last weekend but just remembered I did today. Again sorry! Please keep review! It made me really happy to see how many people are following this story. Love all my followers and reviewers!**

**Please Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach ) :**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-<p>

**September 2011**

"Here lays Isshin Kurosaki, he will not be forgotten." The funeral comes to a closing. With the chilled air around them everyone begins to exit the cemetery except for three kids and one teen. Yuzu had been crying on and off since she woke up this morning, her usual warm smile was hidden by her every cry and sob. Karen tried to keep up her strong appearance but would let lose a silent tear every now and then. Ichigo stayed strong in front of his baby sisters, he had already cried enough at the hospital that day. Nel stood behind Ichigo watching over everything silently. She didn't really get to meet the older man but see everyone else so sad made her depressed.

They all stood in front of the now joined burial site of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. Yuzu sat on her knees in front of them crying into Ichigo's handkerchief and Karen beside her wearing a frown and trying her hardest not to cry. Walking up behind them Ichigo wraps his arms around his sisters and pulls them into a tight embrace. "Dad wanted me to tell you . . . he's sorry and he loves you very much." Karen tough exterior cracks and clutches onto her brother as she cries into his shoulder with Yuzu on the opposite.

"Come on guys, if we stay out here to long we'll all catch a cold." Ichigo lifts Karen into his left arm and Yuzu into his right to carry them towards the exit with the silent Nel trailing behind. Once he got everyone outside the gate Ichigo turned around on last time to look at the engraved stone. "Goodbye . . . Dad."

**September 7, 2011**

"After the ceremony we have homeroom and then get to go home. You want me to show you around Grimmy-kun." The blunette growled at the nickname but continued to his assigned homeroom with Shinji. They had known each other for years but because of Edgar Jeagerjaques, Grimmjow's father, they had to move to Tokyo until his job transferred him back.

"If it wasn't you, I would have beaten you into the ground."

"Aw that's not very nice Grim and- " Shinji was about to go on until he was interrupted when a slim arm worked its way around his shoulder.

"Hey babe, who this?" I tall, lengthy guy with black hair asked. He was about 6'5 taller than Grimmjow's 6'2. He wore a wide piano toothy grin and a black bandana over his left eye. Grimmjow wasn't bothered by the fact that his childhood was gay, in fact he was gay himself. Just didn't make it as known.

"Ohh Nnoitra, his is my childhood friend Grimmjow. He just moved back into town. Grimmjow this is my boyfriend Nnoitra." Shinji said quite happily. They were all gathered in their homeroom waiting on their sensei.

"Okay everyone please take your seats! I'm your homeroom teacher, Urahara Kisuke." A man stood in the front of the class where the most ridiculous outfit. On top of his lift blonde hair was a bucket hat that had green and white stripes. On top of his grey dress shirt he wore a green robe with tan khaki pants. Upon his feet he wore traditional Japanese wooden clogs, to say the guy was weird would be an understatement.

"Okay, I'm starting roll call so please listen for your name." Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the little white fan he pulled out to cover his face as he started roll.

**September 8, 2011**

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up you too you'll be late for school." Ichigo laid the food out across the table as Yuzu and Karen entered the kitchen. "Eat up before you leave. I don't want you to miss your first day."

"Thank you for the meal Oni-chan." Yuzu gave a warm smile to her brother before starting to eat.

"Thanks for the meal Ichi-nii." Karen mumbles between bites.

"Your lunch is on the counter, make sure to grab it before you leave." Ichigo went upstairs to take a quick shower and put on his uniform when he remembered something. "Where's Nel?"

"Right here Itsygo!" said teen turns in time to catch the Nel before she can head but him in the stomach.

"Nel, sit down and eat, okay." After sitting Nel down in her seat at the table Ichigo makes his way upstairs. Ten minutes later Ichigo stands downstairs saying goodbye to his two younger sisters with Nel. "Come on Nel, your starting school today as well." Nel opened up her arms to Ichigo indicating she wanted to be picked up. With a tired sigh the orange haired teen leaned down and scooped up the giggling Nel. After double checking that he had everything, Ichigo locks up the house and heads towards the local elementary school.

"Go faster Itsygo!" Nel cheered to the older teen. To emphasize her point she wiggled in his arm until his grip on her tightened and his scowl deepened.

"Nel! If you keep that up I'll end up dropping you! The school's around the corner okay." Ichigo was extremely tired. He had picked up as many shifts as he could lately to pay off his father's hospital bills and the funeral arrangements. On top of that he had been filling out form after form for Nel's adoption and school forms. She had become very attached to Ichigo and after he heard her story he couldn't turn her away.

To say he was tired would be a lie, he was exhausted. He still had to drop off Nel and sign a few more formers. Once he was down with that he had to drop by the high school to learn his classes and such. _I'm so looking forward to that._

**September 2011**

"God he's so late! I wonder if he's gonna bother showing?"

"Well babe, why don't you text him if you're so worried?" Nnoitra offered to his distressed boyfriend. Without another word said boy pulled out his phone and stepped away to call his friend.

"Who ya talkin' 'bout?" Grimmjow had been there the whole time but his curiosity had finally got the best of him.

"Shinji's friend. Kurosaki, he's in all our classes. But sometimes he doesn't show up to school and gets him all worked up."

"Well hurry up!" Shinji hung up the phone after that and returned to the two boys that waited to hear what was going on. "He said that he's on his way. Had to stop by the elementary school." Shinji gave a worried glance at the door before redirecting his gaze back on the two.

"So he really did adopt this little brat?" The red head from their homeroom approached the group. Grimmjow recognized him as Ren, Renjo, something like that. The guy was a little shorter than him, toned, and covered in tribal tattoos. But what stood out the most was his bright red hair he had tied back and a white bandana tied around his forehead. His hair reminds me off a pineapple.

"Renji, you know he would never turn away Nel." A short girl in their first period class added before she punched him hard on the arm. He responded with an 'ow' before rubbing his soon to be bruise. "How'd he sound?" she gave a cautious glance to Shinji and the rest of the group looked back a forth between the two.

"He was yelling so he shouldn't be that bad." Shinji went on to reinsure the group that was gathered at the back of the class room.

In the front of the class room one of the sliding doors opened to reveal the man that everyone had been so concerned about. "Kurosaki-kun!" A girl that had been standing next to Rukia shouted to the front of said teen. Everyone including Grimmjow turned to see a teen with bright orange hair come their way.

"Hi Inoue, yo Shin you got my stuff right?" Grimmjow was awe struck, the teen before him had loud orange hair that was messy and hung low over his neck like he had been growing it out. His body that stood at about 5'9 was covered from head to toe in sun kissed, tan skin. He wore the school white dress shirt tucked in, and from what Grimmjow could tell was a well toned body underneath. His build wasn't overly muscular but lithe and well toned. Mile long legs were covered with the tan khaki pants (ordered by the school). But what had Grimmjow drooling at the mouth were those deep orchard auburn colored eyes that drew you in.

Overall the kid was gorgeous. "Umm, who's this?" that deep but soothing voice made Grimmjow suppress a sudden shudder. Ichigo had noticed the blunette openly looking him up and down and decided to figure out who the new guy was.

"Hey names' Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And you are?" The blue haired teen stood to make him known to the little hottie.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly. _Strawberry_ hmm, suits him nicely. Ichigo stated down the blunette daring him to crack a joke about his name.

"Nice 'ta meet ya, Ichigo." Grimmjow liked the seductive way the berry's name rolled off his tongue. He held his hand out and gave a sly grin.

"Uhmm , same." Ichigo gave a quick hand shake to Grimmjow before returning his attention back to the group. Shinji was giving him a pouty glare, his boyfriend was grinning back at Grimmjow, and Renji was slightly chuckling to himself while Rukia and Inoue avoid his gaze with a faint blush on their cheeks. Ichigo questioningly looked at the group before deciding to settle on the pouting Shinji.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just worried is all, are you sure your fine Ichigo?" Holding out the documents Ichigo needed, Shinji fixed him with a hard stare. The orange haired teen let out a sigh before grabbing his assignments.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired. That's all." Ichigo gave a reassuring smile before making his way to his desk. The group (minus Grimmjow for not knowing what's going on) gave worried gazes to his retreating back as Urahara walked in. Just what the hell happened? Grimmjow thought as he looked at his orange haired berry staring out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the wait, and yes Ichigo sat in the seat next Grimmjow. I was in the car when I finished typing this so I hope it's good. I was so happy to read my reviews and see how many people followed this story.<strong>

**Please keep reviewing !**

**I'll get up another chapter as soon as possible. ( :**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm updating ! , finally got something up. I'm deeply sorry it took so long. I will be trying to update my story's more often. This chapter i thought was really long so PLEASE ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 -<p>

**September 2011**

Only two weeks had pasted and Ichigo looked visibly pale. He had also lost weight but not much so it was noticeable. The only reason Shinji knew was because they had a school physical check up. At the moment Shinji was staring at the back of orange locks debating what to do about his troubled friend. It would be a bad idea to say something and piss off the hot tempered teen. But Shinji wasn't quite ready to let this slide. The blonde was brought from his thoughts as the lunch bell rung. Looking back at his long time friend he noticed Grimmjow was already flirting with him.

That's another thing, since the moment Grimmjow saw Ichigo he has in more ways than one been trying to get in his pants . . . literally. It's scary how dense the orange haired teen is about these things.

"Hey, you okay?" Nnoitra had walked over while Shinji wasn't paying attention.

"Huh, oh yeah." Standing from his seat the blonde leaned into his tall lengthy boyfriend. "Are you two coming to lunch or not?" Shinji asked almost accusingly.

Ichigo quickly checked his phone before facing his friend. "Yeah, we're coming." The four headed for the door to go to the cafeteria and meet the rest of the group. Ichigo was entering something into his phone when something warm gripped his free hand. Ichigo looked down to see a tanned muscled hand gripping his. Deep chocolate colored eyes traveled up the toned arm all the way up to Grimmjow's toothy grin. "Why are you holding my hand?" To emphasize his point he waved their joined hands in the air.

" 'Cause I want to." The blunette stated with an innocent smile and tightened his hold. Ichigo stared at him for a moment while they were walking before turning back to his phone.

"Okay." The blue haired teen had to resist the strong urge to face palm. _This guy is so dense to my flirting! For the past two weeks I've been flirting with Ichi every chance I got but my little berry head is so dense he doesn't notice!_ Grimmjow had gone to Shinji and the blonde simply stated that Ichigo didn't really pay attention to that part of life.

Grimmjow also noticed that Ichigo always seemed really stressed out. He had learned that both of his parents had died and that he was working three jobs to raise three girls at home. Unknowingly Grimmjow became very attached to the strawberry and worried. His berry wasn't looking so good and Grimmjow didn't like it. And yes, he claimed Ichigo as his after the third days of knowing the guy. It bothered him at first how possessive he became to the strawberry so quickly but thought more of it and decided that he like the idea of Ichigo being . . . _his._

**September 2011**

"Okay, now I want everyone to partner up for a project I will assign you and your partner." Grimmjow instantly paired up with Ichigo, who didn't mind. Looking around the room the blue haired teen smirked when he noticed the looks of disappointment on many of the girls faces. Grimmjow knew, he himself and Ichigo are very popular among the female students but Grimmjow knew he was gay so he found the whole thing amusing. While Ichigo was still too dense to even notice his own popularity.

They were in world history and their sensei; Ukitake was assigning regions. Grimmjow and Ichigo were assigned India and needed to write a five page essay along with a media presentation to show to the class detailing the Indian culture. The assignment was due two weeks from now and was to be worked on outside of class.

Ichigo accept the slip of paper passed to him by the teacher and looked at Grimmjow. "Want to come over after school to start the assignment?" He waved the slip of paper at Grimmjow to emphasize his point. Grimmjow's stomach was doing flips and he glanced at Ukitake, thanking him mentally for this assignment, also finding a new respect for his sensei.

"Yeah," Grimmjow's toothy grin got wider. "Give me your cell phone number." Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to pull out his phone and hand it over. _Today was just getting better and better._

After school Grimmjow followed his strawberry home, silently doing a happy dance. The blue eyed teen was asking Ichigo random questions just to get to know his strawberry a little better when someone called out to them.

"KUROSAKI! DID YOU FORGET TODAY'S THE DAY YOU DIE!" We turned around to see five teenagers from a different high school approaching us. _What the hell_.

"Kurosaki, you'll pay for sending that garbage bug to the same school as my little brother!" The one shouted at us. _What the fuck is he talking about and what's going on?_ Grimmjow was increasingly becoming irritated with the situation. He was about to voice his thought when Ichigo stepped closer to the other teens. But there was something off by the way he approached them. He just stood there with his head tilted down so his long bangs hid his eyes while the five guys yelled insults at him from a distance.

"Do you always pick up _trash_ from the streets?" The one that had first approached them, who Grimmjow guessed was the leader put extra emphasize on the word trash which only further angered the blunette. Even though he didn't understand what they were talking about, but that didn't really matter, it was more the fact that they were saying these things to HIS berry. The teal haired teen was ready to step forward to beat the guy to a bloody pulp but a tan arm stretched out in front of me, causing me to stay put.

"Don't." I wanted to protest but decided against it and remained quiet, like my strawberry requested. Ichigo stepped closer and I wanted so badly to follow him but stayed put. Once he got close enough they circled around him like a wolf pack almost and got into their fighting stances.

"Get him!" the leader ordered and they all ran in for an attack. I was about to jump in and help my little berry but came to an immediate stop when the berry fought back. Ichigo dodged the first round of attacks with such grace and easily returned the throws, successfully landing the blows to their targets. Dodging and deflecting every punch and kick they sent his way, the orange haired teen stopped and returned twice as hard. Fist flew towards him in almost every direction but none made their mark. It was as if the brown eyed teen was playing with them just for the fun of it. Ichigo's moves where so flowing it was as if you were watching a dance recital. I've never seen someone fight so . . . elegantly. It's as if he's not even trying.

By now three of the guys where laying on the ground holding their wounds as Ichigo delivered another rough kick to another guy's abdomen while their leader watched everything from the side lines. Anger was clearly written on his face as he witnessed his men get defeated so effortlessly. Once the forth guy was out of the way, Ichigo quickly made his way over to the leader, when he noticed the orange haired teen coming closer, he attempt to run but wasn't fast enough.

Ichigo's tan hand gripped the collar of the leader's shirt, scrunching it up. Said hand proceeded to throw the guy up against the nearest wall.

" You can talk all the shit you want about **me**, come here and pick a fight with **me**. But don't **ever** talk about my family." The lithe teen wore a dark scowl and his voice was low and deadly serious. It sent pleasurable shivers down the teal haired teen's back. The way his voice was so demanding made Grimmjow's dick twitch he was so turned on.

After shoving the guy's head into the wall one more time to get his point across, Ichigo let go and made his way back over to me. He still wore a deep scowl as we continued are walk to his house.

"Wow, Ichi. Where'd you learn to fight like tha'?" He turned around and looked at me like he suddenly remembered I was there, than stopped to think about what I just asked him.

"Umm . . . I took karate when I was younger and used to spar with my dad." His eyes suddenly seemed so distant like he was in deep thought about something and he wasn't quite there. "Oh yeah, Grimmjow, we need to make a quick stop before we head to my house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool. By the way, are you okay?" He looked confused at fist when I asked him that but then quickly recovered.

"I'm fine." We fell into a comfortable silence after that. After five minutes of walking we arrived at our destination of the local. . .elementary school. "Wait here." As instructed I waited outside the gate while Ichigo made his way inside the building.

"Itsygo!" I turned in time to see Ichigo picking one of the little girls up with a big warm smile. Ichigo exchanged a few words with the adults that where standing at the entrance before walking back over to where I was. "Itsygo, who's this?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Nel, this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow this is Nel." The little girl, or Nel, had short, sea foam green hair, deep gray eyes, and a long pink scar going across the middle of her face. "I'm guessing she's shy." I stated to Ichigo because she seem to hide her face in his shoulder after the berry had introduced us.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll warm up to you." After we picked up Nel we finally made it to Ichigo's house. It was a well kept average size house with a clinic attached to the front. But oddly there was a sign up that said closed over the 'Kurosaki Clinic' sign. Once we got in the house Nel took off up the stairs leaving me a few moments alone with my berry head.

"Hey Ichigo, your family runs a clinic?" He glanced up at me and looked away after we locked eyes for a moment.

"Not anymore. My dad used to run it but we had to close it down when he got ill." He set his bag down in the joined living room then made his way towards the kitchen section while leaned against the dining room table.

"Is he okay?" _To be honest this is the first I've heard about his father being sick . . . in fact this is the first I heard about his family in general._

"He passed away last month." His voice came out barely above a whisper and my heart sank to the pits of my stomach when his face took on the look of pure sorrow.

"Ichi, I'm sorry. I had no idea. So it's just you, your mom and Nel?" I felt really bad about bring up such a depressing subject but now I was extremely curious.

"No, my mother died when I was younger and I have two twin sisters." He spoke this all so calmly while making some snacks in the kitchen but I could tell it was still effecting him greatly, even though he was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Wait a minute!" He stopped and looked up at me. "So who takes care of you guys?" at first he looked dumbfounded at me and then stated a simple, 'I do.' I was dumbstruck.

"So you have no parents or other relatives taking care of you guys? And you take care of your three little sisters?" He just simply nodded his head to confirm my questions. I was about to say mmore on the matter when Nel came running downstairs.

"Itsygo! Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan are back." She yelled as she ran for the door.

"Nel, no running in the house," he shouted after her. When he said that I wanted to face palm but held back on account of not leaving a mark, knowing full well I would hit to hard. _This was just crazy!_

"Ichi-nii, we're home." Two young girls walked into the living room. The first one was older than Nel and taller, and had strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes. The second was scowling (which reminded me of Ichigo) same age and height as the first one but short, mid-shoulder length, black hair and dark grey eyes. The black haired shortie was the first to speak when they entered the living room.

"Ichi-nii, who's that?" She asked as she looked me up and down in almost a calculating way.

"Karin-chan! Don't be so rude." The strawberry blonde scolded her sister.

Ichigo sighed, "THis is Grimmjow. We're working on a project together."

Grimmjow took this as his cue to introduce himself. "Yo, names' Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm Ichi's buddy from school." _But not for long,_ the teal head added as an afterthought.

After Ichigo had prepared snacks for everyone he made his way to his room with Grimmjow to get some work done. Nel easily got bored not short after and convinced Ichigo that she would behave if they let her stay . . . much to Grimmjow's disappointment. The carrot top was currently sitting on the bed with Nel, writing stuff down in his notebook. The teal haired teenager was working on Ichigo's computer at his desk. To say the muscular teal haired teen was upset would be an understatement. He had finally gotten a chance to get to know his little berry due to the at home project but didn't think his home life would be so complicated.

"Itsygo," Nel had cut off both teen's line of thought," Nel's hungry." Ichigo looked to his digital clock and cursed under his breath. It was already 6 o' clock.

"Alright, I'll start dinner." The orange haired teen then looked to his desk where the teal haired teen was located. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Grimmjow's lip turned up into a devilish smirk. _I thought you'd never ask._ "Sure, why not." Ichigo closed his books and headed down stairs with Nel in toe. The teal haired teen was excited, he would be able to try his strawberry's homemade cooking. _Who knows, maybe they would have strawberry on the dessert menu._

Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted when Ichigo's bedroom door opened. Turning around the teal haired teen was more than surprised to see the black haired twin watching him intently from the entrance. "Grimmjow, right?" she quietly closed the door and stepped further into the room.

"Ya." Grimmjow wanted to say something smart but thought better of it considering she's a kid and Ichigo's little sister. Of course Grimmjow didn't give a shit what the little girl thought of him and was afraid of her either, he just respected her courage to stand up to a 6'2" person, like himself.

"I guess you can see how hard it is for Ichi-nii considering our living conditions." Grimmjow sensed that she had something more important to say so he simply nodded to show that he was listening and paying attention. "I can tell you care for him by the way you look at him." The blue eyed teen was a little thrown off by what she was claiming about caring but still remained quiet. "Ichi-nii has been taking care of us since he was nine. It's gotten harder on him since dad died and he blames himself for both our parents death. I'm worried about him." She glanced up to see if I was still listening and taking this seriously. When she looked into my eyes, I guess she founded her answer because she looked away and started speaking again.

"Ichi-nii needs someone to look after him like he's been taken care of us." Grimmjow could the berry's family was really concerned for him.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him." He spoke in a playful tone but his eyes showed that his words were nothing but the truth.

"You better, it's rare to see Ichi-nii bring home a friend. He must trust you." Knowing she had just stroked the large teen's ego, she smirked and made her way downstairs in time for Ichigo setting the table with Nel.

"_He must trust you."_ That sentence echoed on the teal haired teen's head as he joined the others downstairs with a content smile.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD ! , longest chapter I think I have ever done. I am sooooooo sorry it took me this long to get the chapter up. It is final exam week at my school and my life has been a rollercoaster for the past two months.<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter and I get the next one up as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE , send me Reviews. They always get me motivated to write and I love seeing what you think of my work **

**I will update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for Reading !**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY , JUST SEND ME SOME REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-<p>

**September 2011**

"So Ichi, what's for dinner?" As to why Ichigo's making lunch for Grimmjow, let's back pedal to last night.

-Flash Back—

After Grimmjow's little _talk_ with Karin, the teal haired teen joined the other for dinner.  
>The table was already set and Ichigo was seated at the end of the table. Nel sat to his left and Yuzu to his right with Karin next to her. Grimmjow took the empty seat next to Nel saying, "Itadakimasu!" Looking around the table, Grimmjow had to stop himself from drooling. The food looked amazing! There was meat curry with white rice and fresh tuna and fried fish set out. It's almost like Ichigo knew Grimmjow was coming. Curry was his absolute favorite.<p>

After everyone made a plate, Grimmjow took a bite and almost melted. He had never tasted curry this good before.

Grimmjow was too into his meal to notice the small conversation jumping around the table.

"Ichi-nii, how's the project coming?" The strawberry hadn't been told much about the project and was a little curious.

"Oh, fine. He's going to take some more work. By the way, Grimmjow . . ." He looked up at the sound of his name.

"I have to work tomorrow and I get off at five-thirty. Do you wanna come over around that time?"

"Sure, just call me when your shift ends and I'll head over."

-Flash Back Over-

Ichigo had just returned from his shift at the diner. The little diner had so much business today and he was very exhausted. Recently the number of teenage girls had increased and Ichigo was left running back and forth all day. Someone had gotten sick so Ichigo left school to take over her shifts as well. Although he didn't mind the extra money it brought in, his body took the price. On top of the diner and the morning paper route, his boss at the moving company called saying they needed an extra hand tonight.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Berry." Ichigo walked into the living room to see Grimmjow sitting on the couch with Nel. Nel was absorbed in the colorful show displaying lively animals and Grimmjow was turned with a luxurious smile on his mouth.

"I didn't realize you were here already."

"I was bored and I thought I'd come give the brat some company." His big hand rubbed the top of her head. Ichi had felt a little jealous that it wasn't his head. Mentally shaking off the odd feeling and made his way to the kitchen.

After dinner Ichigo and Grimmjow retreated upstairs to the bedroom. Ichigo was pondering asking Grimmjow to spend the night throughout dinner but wasn't sure how to voice his thoughts. Finally releasing sigh, the orangette spoke up.

"Hey Grimm?" said blunette, finishing writing down some notes before he looked over to orange haired letting him know he was listening.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Being completely thrown off by the question, Grimmjow stared blankly before his lip curved.

"Sure, I don't mind." His grin grew bigger as the words passed his mouth.

"Great," his full, pink lips curved into a warm smile. "Let's get to work."

They had been working together peacefully when Ichigo's phone started vibrating. Quickly making his way over to the device, the orangette flipped it open and sighed. Suddenly, he was up and cleaning up his work space.

"What are you doing?" The teal haired teen inquired.

"I have to go to work," he said glancing at his wrist watch. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you need anything, just call.

Ichigo checked to make sure he had everything before turning to Grimm sitting at his desk. "Oh, and can you do me a favor and make sure Nel gets to bed at a reasonable time. She seems to like you. Umm-"

Ichigo was stopped by Grimmjow snapping out of his trance. "What do you mean you have to go to work? It's like eight o'clock and I thought you worked this afternoon."

"I did," Ichigo said as he made his way down the stairs, Grimmjow hot on his heels. "That was my other job. I have to go." Ichigo checked his watch and jogged out the door with a quick, "See ya later!"

Grimmjow was sitting in his prey's house . . . alone at one o'clock in the morning. His berry had left hours ago in a hurry to work. The teal haired teen was brought out of thoughts when the front door closed with a quiet click.

"Ichi, what the hell!" he ran to the door to see a slightly damp Ichigo lazily staring back at him. "Umm— Ichi, are you okay?"

A slightly dazed Ichigo nodded his head as he made his way into the house. As he was walking past Grimmjow, he quickly became dizzy and his knees buckled under him. The taller teen's reflexes quickly kicked in and he grabbed the orange haired boy before he could connect with the floor.

"What the—"Grimmjow's hand made its way to the strawberry's forehead. "Shit, he's burning up."

The teal-haired teen scooped up the panting teen with ease, so he was now held bridal style in his large arms.

_He's not even heavy! Knowing this guy, he probably doesn't take very good care of himself. How long has he had a fever?_

Grimmjow eased his way through the door to Ichigo's bedroom and then proceeded to lay the teen on his bed. The blue eyed teen stepped back and looked over the still unconscious teen. His clothes and hair were slightly wet, dark circle formed under his shut eyelids. His cheeks were flushed and his sun-kissed skin seemed slightly paler. Hurrying to the bathroom, the blue haired teen searched through the cabinets for some medicine. Once he found what he needed, he got a wet wash cloth and headed back to the berry's room.

Although he was still unconscious, Ichigo was panting hard and his features were drawn up into a scowl. Grimmjow set the medicine on the bedside table and pulled over his desk chair. Retrieving the wet wash cloth from the supplies brought from the bathroom, Grimm laid it across the berry's forehead.

While the teal-haired teen was pulling the covers up over Ichigo, said berry began to stir. Glazed chocolate brown eyes looked up into worried teal ones. The taller teen ran his fingers through orange locks causing an unexpected moan to escape the berry's soft, pink lips. Although the teal-haired teen was completely aroused by this vulnerable berry, his better reasoning told him it wasn't right to attack a sick person.

"Ichi, what the hell? How long have you been sick and it's almost two in the morning!" Grimmjow's better judgment was clouding the arousal with rage at the berry for not taking better care of himself.

"I'm fine, really." The vibrant orange-haired teen gave a warm smile, trying to sit up. Grimmjow immediately pushed Ichigo back into the mattress.

"You're not fine, you would have passed out on the floor if I wasn't here." He informed the carrot top.

"But-"

"No 'buts,' you're sick with a very high fever. You _will _stay in bed until you're completely healed.

The teal-haired teen gave the smaller teen and warning glare as if daring him to try to get up again or argue. Ichigo was stubborn but in this situation, he was too tired and knew Grimmjow was right. "Okay," the berry said with a heartwarming smile that had Grimmjow's heart doing a double take. Although it felt kind of good, it still freaked the hell out of the teal- haired teen. This feeling was foreign to him and he didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Good," the teal-haired teen gave a smile of his own. This caused the berry to blush. "Take these; they'll make you feel better." Grimmjow passed some pills and a glass of water to his berry. When he accepted it, Grimmjow said, "I'm gonna crash on the couch. G'night."

The teal-haired teen went to leave the room when "Grimm," he turned to look at the berry.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ! , i 'm so sorry this took so long to update . i had a bad case of writers block. <strong>

**Look forward to new chapters !**


End file.
